


What Are You Wearing?

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Insecurities, Loss of Job, M/M, Swearing, loss of home, phone sex., sex hotlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the angst bingo prompt loss of job/income, the Kinkbingo fill multiple orgasms, #23 phone/ voice sex for 50kinkyways, #76 strangers for lover100 and the prompt loss of possessions for dark bingo. Tommy's lost it all, his job, his band, his landlord is holding all his things ransom till Tommy pays up the owed rent. Moving home to save money Tommy starts working on a phone sex line, from his childhood bedroom and ends up with a favourite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I've never called a sex hotline, so this may not be accurate.

Tommy had always hated his job at the call centre, it had felt like it was draining the life out of him every day, talking to strangers on the phone all day. He just wasn't the office job kind of guy. He'd never fit in, his boss had seen his nail varnish and had decided Tommy was a punk who couldn't be trusted. He hated it, but he needed it, so when his boss had called up and told him not to bother coming in, he'd tried to talk him out of it, but it didn't work. He'd lost his job, his income and there was nothing he could do. The bastard had even said if he left quietly then he'd get a good reference. And as if losing his job wasn't bad enough, a week later, when he came back from getting some groceries, his land lord was pinning an eviction notice to his door.

　

"I'm like a day late, you can't do this." Tommy says, dropping the meager bag of food he'd bought with his last pay check. 

　

"And you've not been to work all week, don't think I haven't noticed." Jerry shrugs and he's never really been an asshole, but he's strict, really strict.

　

"Can I get my stuff?" Tommy asks.

　

"I'll box it up, but you don't get anything till you pay your last month’s rent." Jerry says firmly and Tommy feels sick, he has nothing but the clothes on his back, his cell that he won't be able to pay for soon, an empty wallet. He's lost his job and now he's lost his possessions too, even his guitar. He promises Jerry he'll find a way and Jerry says he won't trash Tommy's stuff if he has the money within a fortnight. He finally gives up and goes back to his Mom and Dad’s place, tells them he's lost his job, his possessions and they say he can move back in to his childhood bedroom. He has nothing to move in and it makes him feel so pathetic. He's twenty five. He should be doing something with his life by now. His parents are supportive, they say he's not that old, still has years to make a life for himself. But he's having a hard time looking for or even seeing where the bright side is. 

　

His parents offer to loan him the money to get his possessions back, but he won't take money off of them. It's not pride, his Dad hasn't been well, he refuses to put a financial strain on them. He can't even pay them rent yet. He's been searching for a job ever since he lost his last one, willing to do anything. But he never seems to have the right qualifications or make the right impression. He needs to start earning money. He needs an income, not just so he can get his things back, even though he misses his guitar so much he aches. He needs to start earning because he wants to repay his parents, not just for the room they have, but for the faith they have in him. 

　

He's four days off the deadline for losing his possessions when Mike says he has a solution. A job that will give him an advance on his pay so that he can buy back his possessions. When Mike tells him what the job is though, Tommy chokes on the coffee Mike bought him.

　

"A sex hotline?" Tommy repeats.

　

"It's not like prostitution, you never meet the people. You do it from home, it's just talking, you don't need to be into it, but it's paid phone sex." Mike shrugs.

　

"I know I said I was desperate after losing my job, but I don't know if I can do that." He's had phone sex maybe once in his life and he'd blushed all the way through it. He liked dirty talk, but there was something about trying to do it over the phone. He can't imagine talking to strangers about sex. He's not a prude, but he's not big on talking to strangers about anything, let alone sex. 

　

"You want an income, it's a way to get money fast. Hell you’re going to lose your stuff man, your guitar, everything you own. I'll give you a loan, but you keep saying no. Have a drink or something, it'll help calm your nerves. Everyone's shy their first time, Tommy boy." Mike says with a leer.

　

"Asshole." Tommy mutters. He's lost his job, his income, but phone sex for money, can he do this?

　

"Give me the number." Tommy sighs after a minute because he can't stay not earning anything, he won't be a bum who leaches off of his parents, not if there is another perfectly legal option.

　

It shows how good a friend Mike is that he doesn't give Tommy any shit for asking for the number. Tommy takes the number, puts it in his phone and waits till he's back home, sat on his tiny single bed, before he makes a call. He ends up explaining that he lost his job and possessions, he doesn't lie about his experience, but they say they like his voice, offer to give him an advance if he'll sign a contract promising to work for them for at least the next five months. He agrees and they wire him the money before the week is over, the first thing he does is go see Jerry, pays the rent he owes and gets his stuff back. Mike and Dave come help him take his stuff over to his parent’s house and he's so relieved to be able to wear more clothes. Holding his guitar again makes taking this new job feel like it's worth it. He gives his Mom some money for rent and food too. She asks where he got money seen as he lost his job and he tells her he's got some gigs. He feels like a dick for lying to her, but Mike promises he'll help him get some gigs, so it's not as much of a lie anymore.

　

His first day of the job, he locks himself in his room after his parents are asleep, puts his head set on, gets ready, following all the rules they've given him and he waits for his first…customer? It feels weird calling them that. He focuses on how this is so much better than it was; he's lost his job, lost his possessions, the only way is up from there.

　

He knew he'd be dealing with male customers, but he's still a little bit thrown when a male voice comes on the line. He's not sure if Mike knew that part or not, but he knows Tommy's Bi in theory, so it's not like Mike gave him this number to embarrass him. The longer he keeps a customer on the line, the more he'll make, any income’s a good income compared to the nothing he's been making for weeks now. The first guy doesn't last long, he asks Tommy what he's wearing and Tommy lies, he's in old ratty pajamas, but he describes something sexier, he gets to the point of saying he hasn't got on any underwear and the guy comes. He needs to learn how to make this last if he wants to earn more money. But it's a start and it wasn't too embarrassing. He can do this; he can get people off just by talking to them. It is so much better than the situation he was in before. No job, no income, no possessions, this is better than that, even if it is embarrassing. He can talk to strangers; it's not as difficult as he thought it would be.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

　

His parents don't ask where the money’s coming from, even though he only has one gig a week. He's on the hotline every night other than the nights he goes out to play in shitty bars with a couple of good friends. None of them give Tommy shit about losing his job, they say he's better off without it. They all know he was miserable in that job, they all say the same; he's a musician, not an office worker. He's not cut out for a call centre, he's not meant to work on a phone his whole life. He doesn't tell them he has a new job that involves phones and strangers, they don't need to all know his business and Mike doesn't blab.

　

He's saving the money he doesn't give to his parents as rent. He wants to be able to have enough to get his own apartment again, give his parents some space. He wants to be independent again. But he wants to make enough that if he ever loses a job again, he'll have some savings to rely on, so he won't lose his possessions, his home, if he loses a job.

　

He's got better at keeping men on the phone longer; he's stopped getting embarrassed or flustered, the way he used to get talking to the strangers that pay to talk to him. He gets comfortable once again, laid out on his bed and takes his first call, a guy named Adam. He has a nice voice, seductive and Tommy thinks maybe Adam should be the one working for a sex hotline. 

　

"Um, this is going to sound like I'm bragging, but it takes more than one orgasm to satisfy me, makes it hard to find casual partners between relationships, so a friend gave me the hotline’s number." Adam explains and Tommy has a feeling it's the truth. He doesn't know what Adam looks like or if Adam's his real name, but there is just something about his voice that makes Tommy think he's not the kind of guy who's hard up for willing company.

　

"Multiple orgasms, I can do that. I'm yours as long as you want me." Tommy purrs, a part of him happy because a long call means more money and he wouldn't admit it, but something about Adam has him intrigued. 

　

"I don't really know how to start. I've not done this before." Adam admits, sounding a little shy.

　

"Just starts with whatever feels right, you don't need to impress me, I'm yours." Tommy says softly.

　

"I keep thinking I should ask what you’re wearing, but that seems cheesy." Adam laughs lightly and Tommy feels some of the tension he normally feels during these calls drift away.

　

"I'm just in my boxers." Tommy admits. It's the truth for once; he feels weird doing this fully clothed, but he's never had any real reason to be naked.

　

Adam asks him to describe himself, so he does, being completely honest, hoping he's Adam's type. Turns out, he's really Adam's type and before Adam even asks him to, Tommy starts talking to Adam about the stuff he'd be letting Adam do to him if he was here, what he'd do to Adam.

　

"You’re big right? You’re probably big, I think it'd be hard to take you, but I'd want to blow you, get my mouth on you and just let you fuck my face." Tommy says, surprised to find he's getting a little hard. He can hear Adam's breath hitching, his hand moving over his cock and he wishes he could get to see Adam right now, dick in hand, jerking off over the shit coming out of Tommy's mouth. He's never blown anybody in his life, but he wants to do it to Adam; a total stranger. It should fuck with his head, he doesn't fuck strangers in bars, go home with them or bring them home. He's not into casual sex with strangers. But this is just a fantasy and he's pretty laid back about his own sexuality. So knowing he wants Adam, a man he doesn't know, to fuck his face? Doesn't really bother him.

　

"Shit, I like that, can just imagine you, all pretty and so fucking tiny, but taking it so well." Adam groans.

　

Tommy talks about wanting to taste Adam, lick his cock, suck his balls, get him mouth all over and see which spots make Adam squirm. He doesn't feel like he's on the phone to a stranger, he feels like he's just having phone sex with a guy he knows. The last time he had phone sex, he hadn't felt like this; he's rock hard, aching to get a hand on himself, but he wants to get Adam to come at least once first. He's never really had multiple orgasms, not without like a nap in between. He wants to hear Adam lose it over and over again. He thinks he'll sound amazing.

　

"I want… can you touch yourself?" Adam asks, voice shaking like he's close.

　

"I'm on a head set, I can, if you want, if you'll like it as well." He knows it'll get him off, no doubts about it.

"Rub your nipples first, wish I could do it, but I'll settle for listening to you." Adam pants and Tommy's never been bossed around in bed, even when he'd been with a girlfriend for a long time, but he does as Adam asks. He can't believe he's rubbing his nipples and moaning down the phone to a stranger. This is a job he's being paid to do, he doesn't need to get off on it as well, but he is, for the first time the stranger on the other end of the line is getting to him. Liking this has nothing to do with not wanting to lose his job, his income or his possessions. 

　

"God, you sound so good, so real. I'd love to hear how you'd sound on my cock." Adam purrs and he should, again, freak the fuck out about a stranger saying that to him, but instead, his dick twitches in his boxers.

　

"I'd be so good for you, hot and tight, you'd never want it to end." Tommy pants. He ends up babbling about how tight his ass would be, around Adam's fingers, tongue, cock, even though he's never had any of those things. But Adam's a stranger, he doesn't know that. Tommy can say any dirty shit he wants and all Adam will do is get off on it. The first time he hears Adam come, he has to grab the base of his cock, stop himself from falling right over the edge with Adam, but he wants to last. He can't believe he's getting off so hard on something that up until now had just been a way to stay afloat after losing his job.

　

"Keep talking, please." Adam begs, breathless and beautiful and his voice just does things to Tommy.

　

"I think I'd like to ride you, straddle your waist, get your cock splitting me open. I wouldn't be able to go slow, I'd need it hard and fast and I know you could do it, do me the way I want, the way I need. Let me ride you till I'm getting close, then you'd put me on my back, give it to me, everything you've got. Make me beg to come and fuck me till I come on your cock." Tommy says, hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers. He's so turned on, hasn't felt like this any of the times he's been on the phone, earning money.

　

He just keeps running his mouth, doesn't start jerking himself off for real till he can tell Adam's close to his second orgasm. He wonders what it must be like to always need to come multiple times to be satisfied, how good it probably feels. 

　

"Come on baby, I want to hear you. I'm so close, but I need to hear you come, please." Adam begs and like his voice is hard wired to Tommy's cock, his orgasm hits him. He comes long and loud, glad his parents are heavy sleepers as he calls out Adam's voice in a ragged voice.

　

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Adam moans and Tommy can hear him coming again and if he could get hard again, he thinks maybe he would. But his dick isn't even hard again yet.

　

"So good baby, fuck so good." Adam slurs.

　

"Yeah, fucking incredible." Tommy says honestly, snagging a tissue from beside the bed to clean himself up.

　

"Can I call and ask for you again?" Adam asks, sounding tired and happy.

　

"Any time, Adam, anytime." Tommy says, meaning it.

　

He hangs up a few seconds later and every stranger after that, he doesn't feel a thing; Adam was special. 

　

Adam calls three more times and then a fourth to say he's got a boyfriend and he won't be using the hotline anymore. It's not a break up and it was descent of Adam to call and tell him he wouldn't be calling Tommy anymore. It bothers him though, he tells himself it's because Adam's multiple orgasms, two, sometimes three mean lots of money for him, but he knows it's not that, not really. He moves out of his parent’s house a year after moving in, gets a place with Mike and Dave, starts working in another soul sucking call centre, gives up the sex hotline. Knowing that it's always an option if heloses anything again, be it a job or a possession. He keeps going, hooks up with a few people, women, men, tries to forget a man he doesn't even really know. Adam was a stranger he never even really met, at a time when he'd lost everything. He'll get over him, he has to.

　

 

++++++++++++++++

 

　

Three years later

　

He's excited but a little terrified, his cousin may have been the one to tell him about the audition, but he's done enough research to have heard the guy sing and he knows he's good. Almost won Idol. They'll be touring all over the place if he gets this job. Before he even goes in, he gets told that the guitar spot’s been filled, but they'd read in his forms that he can play a little bass, so they are willing to give him a shot. He wants it bad, wants out of the call centre. So he walks in, picks up the bass they have for him. He plays and they seem to like him, Monte the guitarist offers him the job then and there and Tommy takes it, so giddy with happiness that he almost thinks he's imagining things when Adam Lambert opens his mouth to welcome Tommy to the band.

　

"I can't wait for you to meet the others." Adam says happily, but what Tommy can hear him saying is, "I keep thinking I should ask what you’re wearing, but that seems cheesy." Adam Lambert is his Adam, from the hotline, the stranger he never got over.

　

"Me either." Tommy smiles softly. Meeting Adam like this, it seems like fate, like they were meant to meet again. He can't tell if Adam recognizes his voice, but he's sure he will. Tommy plans to remind him, when the time’s right.

　

The End.


End file.
